


I Could Have Danced All Night

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: First Dance, M/M, Movie Reference, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: David and Patrick’s wedding night. Basically a lot of music and feel good, sentimental moments. It is their wedding night, so I didn’t hold back on the love and gooey feelings.A few people have been very encouraging with my first official fic.Since this is my first, I want to know what you think. Comments =Love.The idea for this came from my love for "Father of the Bride" and there are some elements from that movie that make their way into this story. Movies and music speak to my soul which is why I poured so much into this one.I also love imagining Patrick singing at the end of the night like Audrey Hepburn's character in 'My Fair Lady.'





	I Could Have Danced All Night

The room seemed to spin for a few minutes as they finished their glasses of pink champagne and wiped the traces of cake from the corner of their mouths. David’s new husband made sure not to do what so many people he had seen done in the past when they had cut the wedding cake. David hadn’t ever been the kind of person who would take to having a full piece of cake shoved in his face, but a little around the edges of his mouth wouldn’t be so upsetting.

It had been a whirlwind, though, if you asked either of them, they could tell you even five years later the sequence of events and details of their full wedding and reception. They could pinpoint every second and every nostalgic moment of the day and night, without hesitation nor question. It was their night and they made mental notes and pictures of everything and did not want to miss one hue in their flowers nor one dance their parents had with each other. David could even recall, if asked, what song was playing when he saw both his and Patrick’s parents sway with each other. Moira holding her right hand to clasp Marcy’s, and Johnny’s with Clint’s. It was “The Way You Look Tonight,” he remembered the fond look in his husband’s face when the words played and they inched over to their parents to dance side by side with them.

_You’re so lovely, with your smile so warm_   
_And your cheeks so soft,_   
_There is nothing for me, but to love you_   
_And the way you look tonight_

Patrick had reached up to David’s face with a delicate palm to his cheek on that line.  
Tears in his eyes, knowing this is the best night of his life to date. David would argue Patrick was the one who looked perfect, serene, gorgeous. David was a spectator of the most beautiful sight in the room, his adorable husband.

_Yes, you’re lovely. Never, ever change_   
_Keep that breathless charm_   
_Won’t you please arrange it_   
_‘Cause I love you_   
_Just the way you look tonight_

David mouthed along to the next stanza, loud enough only Patrick can hear. He was unable to imagine his life without this imperfectly perfect person in front of him. Patrick’s face gently leaning on David’s chest. They moved around the dance floor next to their parents. Enjoying their moment of unity, but also being newly married like they’re the only ones in the room. David’s left hand, clad with the four gold rings, is holding Patrick’s right hand to his heart, where it belongs. David’s heart is his, forever.

_With each word your tenderness grows_   
_Tearing my fears apart_   
_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_   
_Touches my foolish heart_

Patrick glanced up to David’s face a few times, enjoying the preciousness of David sweetly serenading him as they move. How could he feel more in love than in the right now, and yet he did.

David could barely take it. The emotion just kept building throughout the night.  
It was a nice change of pace when “Love Me Like You Do” started to play. Still mushy and gooey, but Patrick felt like he could actually speak to David.

“I have to hand it to you, David, you really know how to choose the perfect filling to a cake. I can still taste the bavarian creme on my lips.”

“Mmm! And not a moment too soon,” David said, “looks like Stevie doesn’t know how to size the pieces so that there is any remotely left behind.”

“In her defense, you were the one who appointed her to that specific job. Can you really blame her?”

“I guess not. I just really liked the idea of having some left over. At least...at least we had our two bites.” David looked down wishing he had stuffed more in his mouth, but he despised the thought of being viewed as some diabetic chipmunk in his wedding photos.

In one fluid motion, Patrick clutched David close, almost lifting him up, but with such ease. Gliding his feet in a clockwise motion. It took David off guard so much, he needed to catch his breath. Patrick led him across the dancefloor.

_Fading in, fading out_   
_On the edge of paradise_   
_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_   
_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_   
_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_   
_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_   
_My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_   
_What are you waiting for?_

Patrick wouldn't tear his eyes off of David as he heard the music and then directed their attention to a room down the hallway. They were still leaning against each other, Patrick was effortless and it was as if they had melted into one person.

Patrick’s left hand was still holding David’s right and he used his index finger to point in the direction of the kitchen. “Do you see that room?”

“Uhh, sort of?”

“I made sure Twyla hid a big portion of the cake so we could take it home later…..apart from the first tier.” David looked at him questionably.

“Wha...What? You did that for me?” David breathed. “I did it for us, but yes, ultimately, it is for your benefit.”  
Patrick delivered a quick, teasing kiss to David’s cheek. It gave David a small shiver. David always loved those small gestures.

“Well, Patrick, I am suitably impressed.” David hadn’t realized Patrick had taken mental notes when they tasted cakes several weeks before the wedding. Patrick remembered. The first tier is kept for the one year anniversary.

Patrick leaned into David. “One day you will trust me. You know I got this.” He gave David a little spin as the music dramatically picked up the pace within the song.

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_   
_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_

At this point Alexis, Twyla, and Stevie were jumping up and down to the song. Hands in the air. They had been dancing with one another in a small circle facing each other since “Elephant Love Medley” from Moulin Rouge played over an hour ago.

David was taking in the moment and surveying the full room of people dancing when-

“And I have the rest of my life for me to show you,” Patrick explained. His eyes were so soft with the bistro lights twinkling in his eyes. David knew deep in his soul, this was why he chose Patrick. This is how David knew he would always be taken care of. For something as simple as a wedding cake, Patrick knew to save a more substantial piece than just the recommended top tier. No one in David’s life would have ever thought about David in that way, to think about David’s needs and remember something so trivial. But Patrick would. It made David’s chest tighten up.

The song came to a close, trailing into another song. Now the party had kicked into high gear with “Shout” and “Celebrate Good Times”. Patrick laced his fingers in David’s and stole him from the dance floor. He wasn't ready to share his husband at the moment.

There was a small staircase at the end of the room and Patrick wanted to take David to the Groom’s suite on the second level. From there you could see the entire ballroom and all of the outside area where any and all guests could have gone.

Patrick switched David’s hand from his right to left. He wanted him close on his left side so that if a piece of cake or a champagne flute were on one of the tables, David had quick access.

As they approached the staircase, Moira screeched in their direction, waving her arms wildly. She had a pink and white boa wrapped around her neck, giant red sunglasses on, and top hat on her head. Patrick was sure that he had seen her wear a similar outfit like this before.   
  
_Wasn’t she a crow in a movie once or had chicken feathers all over her?_

Moira had been coaxing Johnny to wear the bright light blue wig and while holding a “Celebrate” sign in front of him for the pictures in the photo booth. David was completely against the idea of the photo booth, but as he saw how much fun his parents were having and the way Alexis and Stevie kept jumping into the booth for more outrageous photo taking, he couldn't help but smile. It had been another mental picture he could document in his photo album.  
  


“Patrick!!” Moira yelled in their direction. “You and David look like an absolute dream on the dance floor! I didn’t know you could dance like that! Have you been masquerading your choreographic talents from me all this time?” Moira, still wearing her getup and not realizing how utterly silly she looked, was looking at Patrick teasing, but almost too seriously.

“Oh Mrs. Rose, uhh, Moira...mom?” _What the hell, Patrick, keep it together_. “Uh…well you know how Cabaret went. I am better at slow songs than musical numbers I guess. Plus….” Patrick tried as best he could to get past the mom fiasco that just occurred, “...it is much better to dance when you have the best partner in the room. Speaking of, there is a special place I am taking David before we get pulled into anything planned while we are here..” Patrick explained.

“Oh! Yes, dear! By all means, you two have fashioned just the most beautiful reception and I am gratified David executed with meticulousness! And please, call me ‘Moira Dearest’ instead of ‘mom’.” David and Alexis immediately exclaimed, “Ewwuh!”

“Mother, we told you we hated that movie. Why on Earth would you subject Patrick to calling you something close to a deplorable name of Joan Crawford’s?! Just, please, no.” David was waving his hand towards his mother, giving a disgusted look at her.

Patrick had that amused look in his eyes, much like the one David had seen before at Stevie’s apartment when Jake arrived unexpectedly. Patrick couldn't tell exactly what just occurred, but he was thrilled to have them as part of his family now.   
  
_His family._ The thought made his heart skip a beat.

“Well it was just a thought, David. Don’t look like such a disgruntled pelican! Patrick, we can come up with a good nickname for me in the future.” Moira, at this point, was being shoved into the photo booth by Johnny and Alexis in an attempt to get her to stop bothering David and Patrick.

“Come on, mom, the newlyweds need their privacy.” Alexis said with a wink towards Patrick.  
  
 _Hmm. Newlyweds._

“What was that all about?” Patrick asked.

“You don’t want to know, but you know how dramatic she is.” Patrick wrapped his arm around David and leaned in close. “Ohhh I do, David.” Patrick was showing his heart eyes to David now. “But you know…...Moira, Johnny, Alexis, they’re all my family now. I will love them just as much as I love you.”

David made a “hmpfh” sound. “Okay, David, maybe not as much as I love you, but I do love them and they are all what make you the man I married.” With that, Patrick pulled David, still holding his hand, up to the top of the stairs and they finally reach the grand Groom’s suite.

Because they were hurried before the ceremony, the two men were unable to take in the area, but it was just as well, because to behold this view was like another world.  
  
  


In panoramic view, Patrick and David could survey everything in sight - from where they made their grand entrance as husbands, to the area on the dance floor where David and Patrick danced with their mother’s to “Wonderful World” by Louis Armstrong, a song picked out by Patrick as Marcy Brewer had always cherished music my Louis Armstrong. David didn’t know how much he needed it when he looked over to see his handsome husband twirling Marcy effortlessly to the correct beats of the music. It was almost as if it had been planned, but David knew well that Patrick could make anything look fluid. Then David thought of the song change and how Patrick danced gracefully with Moira while David held Marcy in a sweet embrace when the Jazzagals started singing into the microphone, “Somewhere Over the Rainbow.”

David, brought back to this current moment, couldn’t understand why his eyes filled with tears, but all of a sudden he let his feelings overwhelm him. Patrick let go of his hand and began to hold him. “I know,” Patrick whispered. “It’s the same for me too.” He pulled back and they both had tears in their eyes, tears falling down their cheeks surreptitiously. They each leaned their foreheads to each other, taking in a deep sigh, before composing themselves to return to the celebration.

“I don’t want to go back down yet, can we stay here another minute?” David asked of Patrick.  
  
“David, we can stay here as long as we want.” Patrick placed light pecks to his temple and then took David into a warmer embrace, hugging David tightly. The hug was a little tight as they were still wearing their tuxes. The pair barely had enough time earlier to eat their stuffed mushrooms Stevie practically had to force feed into their mouths between all of the hugs from their out-of-town guests. Removing their jackets just hadn’t happened yet, so they wrapped into one another as best they could despite the slight roughness to the fabric and the careful way they embrace without hurting the flowers pinned to their lapels.

David knew this position well and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders like he had done it a thousand times, but this time, David lightly glided his left hand over Patrick’s hair. Patrick shuddered at the feeling of the 4 gold rings, cool to the touch, falling into David’s arms as he savoured the euphoric feeling. He looked up at David and said with a tearful grin, “I am so happy, David. I just....” David then decided before they fell back into the tears, to kiss Patrick passionately while they were still in their private bubble in the suite. Patrick leaned into the kiss, forgetting for a moment he had a heart, and instead started to feel himself get aroused.

“David, we shouldn’t do this here.” Patrick finally pulled himself out of the kiss, a tranced look on his face. David had put a spell on him and Patrick really didn't mind. David had been kissing all around Patrick’s jawline, especially the places he knew would get Patrick really going. He couldn't help himself, Patrick smelled decadent in the new Creed by Aventus cologne David gave him for the wedding gift. The hints of Bergamont, pinkberries, and jasmine were what David noticed on Patrick’s neck. He just could’t get enough.

“David, I guess….” Patrick stuttered as David nosed his neck. “Well I will definitely be wearing this scent more often.”   
  
“Mmm, you better,” David bit at Patrick’s sensitive neck and worried his tongue over the bite mark. “Patrick, you have no idea how goddamn beautiful you are, and this, the cologne on your neck, I just want to take you home right now. My sexy, buttoned-up husband.”   
  
_Husband._

Taking in one more view of their friends and family dancing below them, the lights glimmering on their faces, they could see even more excitement on the lower level. Some of their guests held champagne in their hands, others holding unusual props for the photo booth. As David stood with his arms around Patrick’s waist, in the still of the slightly darkened room, David knew this, right here, was heaven. Even the happy tears stayed away as David nuzzled his head into Patrick’s neck in front of him. Oh if David could only undo more of the buttons and have his way with him in this spacious room, he would. Instead he composed himself.

“What are you thinking about?” David was still caressing Patrick’s chest, feeling the small amount of heat on his palm.

“I’m thinking about how fun it will be to get you out of these clothes later. Maybe I will feed you cake.”

“Mmm. Sex and cake in our bed on our _wedding night_. That definitely sounds...correct.”

David interlocked his fingers into Patrick’s and slowly they descended the stairs, knowing full well they may never see such a beautiful panoramic again, at least one as meaningful as this one.  
As if by wedding magic, it was time for the toasts. Stevie nearly had the entire room laughing and also moved by how much she had supported the pair over the years. Stevie had nothing but the most beautiful things to say about her friends, these two men passionately in love with each other. Stevie also allowed her personality to shine during her speech and slurred a little bit due to all of the wine she had consumed.

Patrick’s father had a sincere toast that brought Patrick into his arms, hugging him and telling how much it meant to him to have his support and love.

David was almost ready for the night to be over so he could make love into the morning with his sweet Patrick. David wouldn’t be ashamed to admit that was what it was, because it was their wedding night when everyone was full of love. David would make sure later to express all of what he had been feeling into their first married night. But before they could get to all of that, Patrick had one more surprise for him.

Patrick took the mic from his dad and addressed the room just as easily as he had on open mic night. His presence always commanded attention.

“Hey everyone, David and I want to thank you all for being here. We know some of you traveled far and we couldn’t be more grateful. It means so much to us that you could make the distance. My new husband and I hope you stay for a little while longer. Please, have more wine. I think there is still some time for the photo booth and we have a special Uber code in case you need a ride to where you are staying. We want everyone to drink responsibly.”

“Thanks, dad!” Alexis cupped her hand and projected to Patrick. She winked at him.

“Anyway, I just have one more thing I would like to do for David before any more guests leave.” Patrick looked over to David now, locking eyes with him, letting him know he was there, even if he couldn't be by his side.

Twyla reached for the guitar from under a table at the front, next to Patrick. It had been hiding under the table cloth the entire time, waiting for just the right moment. This moment. That sly Patrick.

Patrick started to strum the guitar, getting the notes and key right before he began.  
  
“I’d like to dedicate this song to David Rose, my new husband.” He strumed once.  
  
Searching out the crowd, he finally landed his eyes on David who was standing next to Moira and the deja vous about propelled him away from the microphone.  
  
“Th- there he is, can’t miss him.”

Patrick started to sing.

 _Many guys have come to you_  
 _With a line that was untrue_  
 _And you just passed them by_  
 _And now your innocent to whim_  
 _And their lies don't mean a thing_  
 _Why don't you let me drive_  
 _I don't need a diamond ring  
  
_ Patrick winked _  
_  
 _Cause you prove your love to me when you say_  
 _Sweet and mellow_  
 _La la la la la la la la la means I love you_  
 _La la la la la la la la la means I love you_

_Never thought I'd meet a boy_   
_Who could bring me so much joy_   
_You are the one for me_   
_But let me take you in my arms_   
_Surround you with my charms_   
_I'm sure that you will see_   
_The things that I'm saying are true_   
_This is the way that I explain them you_   
_Listen to me_   
_La la la la la la la la la means I love you_   
_La la la la la la la la la means I love you_

_The things that I'm saying are true_  
 _Now I'd bet to spend my whole life through_  
 _Loving you_  
 _Can't you hear me_  
 _La la la la la la la la la means I love you_  
 _La la la la la la la la la means I love you_  
 _La la la la la la la la la means I love you_  
 _La la la la la la la la la means I love you_  
  
“I love you, David.”

David, who had been leaning on Stevie, came up to grab Patrick to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. David couldn’t believe he was going home with and would spend the rest of his days worshipping this wonderful man.   
  
_His Patrick._

  
  
XXXX  
  
  


Alexis dropped them off at their apartment. Patrick was still singing the song he sang at the reception. David wouldn't make him stop either. “Wow. You just won’t stop singing and dancing, you’re like Audrey Hepburn in ‘My Fair Lady’ and I won’t be able to get you the fuck to sleep.”

“Hmm...maybeee you could get me to fuck..and then to sleep.” Patrick laughed giddily and David was struggling to hold onto his husband while trying desperately to get the keys to open the door.  
  
“Patrick you have to stop kissing me for two seconds so I can get the goddamn door open.”  
Although, if you had asked David, he would never mind going through this routine every night when they got home.  
  


Patrick continued pulling David into himself as they made their way down the hall, singing “Lalalalala means I love youuuuuuuuu..” “Alright, I think you have had enough singing. I am cutting you off. Hey bartender...no more for him thanks..” David said into the empty hallway as they approached the door.

Patrick had to have realized it because before they touched it, he was already grabbing the keys from David. As he had already rehearsed it in his mind 100 times, he dropped his bag outside the door, swept David up into his arms, unlocked the door, and carried David inside.

“Oh my god, Patrick. No one does that anymore. It isn’t 1955.” David looked at Patrick with a sideways, sly smile. “Well, I am doing it anyway. Plus, I think you like me old fashioned?”

“I like you when my feet are on the ground and I’m not worried that my tipsy, brand new husband is going to drop me.”

“I would never let you fall, David. I will always have you.”  
  
That is almost too much sincerity for David to bear.  
  
Patrick finally set David on the ground having completed a big item on his list of things to do on their big day. Their big night was almost coming to a close and Patrick wanted to get everything traditional out of the way.

David and Patrick took their time undressing. Patrick, at one point, easily removed the accents from their lapels, looking David in the eye as he removed his.   
  
It was a tender moment and David held his breath as he saw his husband easily sliding the pin out. David grabbed his wrist before it left his sight and said, “This night couldn’t have been more perfect and I want to thank you for letting me plan our dream wedding. Well, maybe that’s a bit of a stretch in that it was in Elmdale and not Hawaii, but…” David kisses his hand. “But it was perfect for us and I really , really liked the song. Thank you for that surprise.”

Patrick put his free hand up to David’s face and cupped it lightly. “Anything for you, my love.”  
  
David blushed. “My plan is to sing to you for as long as you will allow it.”  
  
“Oh I always will allow it, Patrick.” David kissed his hand again, this time his lips landed on Patrick’s ring.  
  
He repeated, “I will always allow it.”

They both undress the rest of the way and for the first time as husbands, they give themselves completely to each other.

XXXX

In the afterglow of their sweet intimacy, Patrick leaned up to look into David’s eyes, face still glistening in sweat and said, “Hey David…”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I could have danced all night.”  
  
“Oh? Could you?” David's face was twisted into a handsome grin on the side of his face.  
  
David was still twisting the garter in his hands he had taken off of Patrick’s leg during their wedding night love making. He knew it was another item on Patrick’s list and didn’t mind one bit of fulfilling it.

“Yeah, David...and still have begged for more..”   
  
“Wait...you know ‘My Fair Lady?”  
  
“Maybe a little.” David rolled his eyes at him.  
  
“Mr. R..Rose, you just keep surprising me.” David still can’t believe Patrick took his name.  
  
“Yeah….that’s the idea.”  
  
  
  
In the stillness of the dark on their wedding night, Patrick embraced David, feeling skin on skin.  
  
"...Patrick?"  
  
"Yes, David?"  
  
"Will you sing me to sleep?"  
  
"Sure." Patrick smiled into David's beautiful hair. David snuggled into Patrick's chest, hearing his heart beat.  
  
 _"You're so lovely with your smile so warm_  
 _And your cheeks so soft,_  
 _There is nothing for me, but to love you_  
 _And the way you look tonight._

_With each word, your tenderness grows_   
_Tearing my fears apart._   
_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_   
_Touches my foolish heart....."_

  
Patrick kissed his husband's head and they drifted off into marital, blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the list of songs referenced in the story.  
> “The Way You Look Tonight” - Frank Sinatra  
> “Love Me Like You Do” - Ellie Goulding  
> “Somewhere Over the Rainbow” - Wizard of OZ  
> “Wonderful World” - Louis Armstrong  
> “Elephant Medley” - Moulin Rouge Soundtrack  
> “La La Means I Love You” - The Delfonics  
> “Could Have Danced All Night” - My Fair Lady


End file.
